Klaine music drabbles
by blurtitout
Summary: Very short stories, based on music I listen to.
1. Somebody to Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters... Sadly...**

* * *

'_Somebody to love.' – Queen._

Mercedes had set him up for some date with a guy called Blaine. So he was sitting in a booth at Breadstix, not even sure if the guy would want to show up.

Kurt himself wasn't exactly looking forward to the entire date. What if this guy was homophobic and didn't know who Kurt was? Maybe he didn't even know his name or the fact that he was a guy.

Or what if Blaine was ugly or even just plain rude and had no manners or…

Suddenly someone tapped Kurt on his shoulder, which caused Kurt to almost literally fly out of the booth.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' A beautiful, deep voice said. And he actually sounded apologetic, something that didn't happen too often to Kurt.

He turned around and all his worries flew out of the window as soon as he caught sight of the face of the incredibly handsome, yet humble-looking young man with the billion-dollar smile on his face, standing in front of Kurt.

Yes, Mercedes had definitely found him somebody to love.


	2. The Voice Within

'_The Voice Within' – Christina Aguilera._

Kurt sighed and groaned as he slid down the lockers in the empty hallway.

Far away, the laughter of the guys from the football team could still be heard. But Kurt just closed his eyes and tried to remind himself to hold on to everything and everyone he loved, instead of all the bad things that had happened to him in the past. He tried to remind himself to not give up.

Things that made him hold on to life itself were his friends.

His family.

His father.

His love for singing and his voice.

His newfound friendship with Blaine.

He just had to trust that one small voice within, that told him the hurt would go away someday, that he has to hold on for a little longer, until he was free.

Just a few more years.

Then he'd finally be free.


	3. Better Than I Know Myself

'_Better than I know myself'- Adam Lambert_

There were so many things Blaine loved about Kurt.

He loved how Kurt cared so much about his looks, even though Blaine knew Kurt could wear an oversized sweater and sweatpants, both in clashing colours, and he'd still look fabulous.

He'd still be the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen.

He loved Kurt's hair and he felt so honoured he was one of the few people in the world who was actually allowed to touch Kurt's beautiful, soft, brown hair. Once again, Kurt cared a lot about his hair and took his sweet time styling it. Every morning.

He loved Kurt's eyes, the way they could be blue, green and grey and sometimes all of them at once.

They were bright blue when Kurt was sad or even crying or very, very mad.

They were a shiny green when Kurt was happy.

They were a dull grey when Kurt felt sick. It was as if the usual sparkle in his eyes just disappeared, ready to let it be for a day or maybe two, just to return twice as strong as before.

They were all colours at once on a casual day.

The days on which Kurt's eyes were a shiny green were Blaine favourite days.

He also loved the way Kurt's eyes crinkled when he laughed the most adorable laugh in the world. Blaine couldn't get enough of the sight of Kurt crinkling his eyes when laughing.

Blaine adored Kurt's voice. He admired him, really. Kurt's voice could reach the high F, yet be really low, which, if Blaine was really honest with himself, turned him on.

The fact that Kurt could reach such a high note only made him sound all the more angelic to Blaine. As if Blaine didn't see Kurt as his angel already.

He loved Kurt being sassy. He was sarcastic, but knew when to not hurt people and when he did, he made sure to apologize, even if it wasn't directly saying sorry. This only showed how much Kurt cared about not hurting people's feelings, no matter how many times they've hurt his.

But apart from Kurt's voice, skin, body, and hair, what Blaine loved the most were all the little habits Kurt had that he didn't even realize he had in the first place.

Like when they go out for coffee and Kurt stirs his coffee three times before pulling the plastic spoon out of the cup and putting it on the right side of his coffee cup.

Or when he has a pencil in his hands and is concentrating on Blaine, who is talking. Blaine bets Kurt doesn't ever realize he starts twirling the pencil in his hands like an expert.

Those are just a few of the little habits Kurt has that Blaine notices.

Another thing Blaine absolutely adores was when Kurt was asleep. He looked so peaceful the night before, when Blaine was over at Kurt's. It was as if nothing could ever hurt Kurt.

He loves everything about Kurt.

Well…

Almost everything.

What he didn't love about Kurt was when he was telling himself he wasn't good enough.

Not for Blaine, or NYADA or anything else.

He'll always be good enough.


	4. Give me a sign

**I have no idea how this happened or why I wrote this, but the song got stuck in my head so...**

**I still do not own glee, sadly.**

* * *

_'Give me a sign' ~Breaking Benjamin._

Blaine lifted up his head. It pounded, but that wasn't his biggest concern.

Kurt's eyes were closed. They had been since a week ago.

'It was great, today.' Kurt smiled at Blaine, his boyfriend for barely three days.

They'd been spending time that Saturday at Blaine's house. Sure, they weren't alone much, seeing as Blaine's mother had been home the entire day, but they had laughed, had a tickle war (Kurt still insisted he'd won, even though both of them knew it had been Kurt who squealed 'I surrender' first) and ended up watching three Disney movies in a row before being called downstairs for dinner. It was ten o'clock when Kurt left.

He had pecked Blaine on the lips and darted out the door with an adorable giggle. He'd gotten in his car and had waved at Blaine, who'd smiled and waved back. Blaine had walked outside to watch Kurt drive out of the street. But just as Kurt wanted to turn the corner, it happened.

It happened so fast.

A truck had come around the corner at the same time, but had been driving under influence and thus way too fast. Right into the side of Kurt's car.

Blaine vaguely remembered screaming as he saw it happening. Ever since, he'd been sitting at Kurt's hospital bed everyday, hoping for some sign that Kurt would get out of his coma, but the longer it took, the smaller the chance became he'd ever wake up again.

Blaine took yet another look at Kurt's pale face. He was too pale. It wasn't the beautiful kind of pale he usually was. It was a sickening kind of pale.

Blaine took a shivering breath, allowing the tears to fall as he grasped Kurt's hand for what must've been the millionth time that week.

'Just give me a sign, Kurt. One sign. That's all I ask from you.' But Blaine's unspoken thoughts didn't seem to help in the slightest.

That was the moment Blaine lost all hope he'd ever see Kurt's beautiful eyes again.

Blaine sighed and let his head drop back on the side of the bed, still grasping Kurt's hand tightly.

The little twitch of Kurt's thumb was enough for Blaine to look up, just in time to see Kurt's eyes slowly opening.

He had found hope once again.


	5. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**This was actually very... crappy... But I had nothing else to do at the moment.**

**Oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

'_I'm the man who can't be moved.' ~The Script._

He'd been playing his guitar on that same corner for a few weeks now.

But Kurt had no idea who he was.

Kurt was 22 years old, gay and never had a boyfriend. His first kiss had been very unpleasant, to say the least. It was forced upon him. Ever since, he hadn't really been looking for any kind of relationship. He either had always gotten his heart broken, or was told by others not to even try.

He'd moved to a tiny apartment in New York after finally managing to get into NYADA, the school of his dreams.

Because he couldn't afford the apartment (seeing as his college costs were paid by his father, he didn't have to worry about that) he had to find a part time job.

He ended up working in a small bookstore a couple of blocks away from where he lived. After a while, he started noticing a certain man across the road, playing guitar.

He had curly, black hair. Some days he'd have it gelled down. Kurt had been observing him for a few weeks and noticed he always came to play on that same corner around four in the afternoon. Some days, though, he'd come around 10 AM. Maybe those were his free days.

He didn't look homeless. He always had clean clothes, and once in a while he put on a hat.

The short, black-haired boy with the bushy eyebrows seemed to be obsessed with suspenders, bowties and not wearing socks in his shoes. Kurt found it rather adorable.

The guy was kind of cute and handsome too. Kurt just wished he had a reason to talk to him.

And he got his reason.

Because the owner couldn't find any other parking space except a little behind the same guy Kurt had been studying for almost two months by now.

It was a van. The owner had picked up some books, but had managed to leave them in that van of his. It didn't surprise Kurt that he forgot though. The man had never been too bright. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, though. But it was Kurt he'd sent to his van to get the books. He also gave him a list to check if he had them first.

Honestly, Kurt just thought the man, called Mr. Birmingham, wanted to give Kurt something to do, seeing as the bookstore was vacated at the moment.

Kurt sighed as he walked out of the bookstore with the list and the car keys in his hands. Sometimes he really wished Mr. Birmingham would do such things himself especially when there was such a cold wind outside.

As Kurt opened the door of the van, the list slipped out of his hands. He gasped, knowing Mr. Birmingham wouldn't be too happy if he lost that list. He turned to run after it and stopped when someone set their foot on the piece of paper to stop it from flying away.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the person bowed down to grasp the list. Kurt's eyes were fully focused on the paper that the person was holding, so he didn't even notice who it was.

As he took hold of the list, he finally looked up…

To look right into the face of the guy he'd been staring at for weeks. The guy only smiled at him and Kurt wondered if he didn't notice Kurt's stares all those weeks or if he even recognized or knew Kurt.

Kurt sighed, trying to hide the blush he felt creeping up on his cheeks.

'T-thanks.' Kurt mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Completely forgetting his task, he slammed the door shut, locked the van and stalked past the ridiculously handsome guy.

'Aren't you the boy who's been staring at me for the past couple of weeks?' Kurt freezed.

And had no idea what to say.

'I… I'm sorry… You probably think I'm a complete freak now.' Kurt muttered under his breath, but the guy seemed to catch it.

'Nah,' He said. 'It's kind of flattering, actually. Kurt stared up at the guy, who smiled the most dazzling smile ever.

'So… What's your name?' His tone was light and Kurt was attempting to stop drooling.

'Kurt.' Once again, a dazzling smile was sent his way, along with an outstretched hand, which Kurt took.

'Blaine.'

They smiled at each other, not even needing a reason why. After a couple of moments, Blaine scraped his throat.

'Would you like to get some coffee sometime? With me?' Kurt had no idea how the dapper Blaine suddenly turned into a blushing cutie, but he found it adorable.

'Sure.'


	6. Smile

**This song has been stuck in my head the entire day.**

**Uncle Kracker - Smile.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. _

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. _

_Spin like a record. _

_Crazy on a Sunday Night. _

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. _

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_Ohh, you make me smile.'_

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for less than a week when it happened.

Kurt was just casually walking through the corridors of Dalton, thinking about his wonderful weekend with Blaine. They'd gone skating through the park as a first date. Luckily, Kurt knew how to skate, so when they went to the park, Kurt knew he didn't have to be too embarrassed.

The problem was that, while Blaine was the one who suggested the whole activity, he was also the one who couldn't even stand up right if Kurt didn't hold him.

Which Kurt didn't mind, of course.

They'd laughed a lot and afterwards, it turned out Blaine had set out a whole picnic for just the two of them.

Kurt smiled at the memory, but his smile faltered when he bumped into someone, just as he walked round the corner.

'Oh, sorry.' Both of them said at the same time.

But when both boys saw who they bumped into, glares were thrown at the other.

'Hello, Kurt.' The other boy spat out.

'Hello, Arthur.' Kurt smiled sweetly, but it looked more like a sneer (which it really was, but still).

'You're Blaine's so-called boyfriend now, aren't you?' Arthur said, something seeping through his voice when he said it, something that made it very clear he was kind of making fun of him. And Kurt knew exactly why.

'Yes, I am. And you're the boy that got turned down by my boyfriend, right?' Kurt smirked, watching Arthur's face turn red, obviously being angry.

'You do realize Blaine's always fallen for masculine guys, right? Something you are pretty much the opposite of, Lady.' Arthur said mockingly.

Kurt smirk faltered within a second. Arthur strolled past him, only stopping to whisper into Kurt's ear, then disappearing down the hallway.

'You're pathetic.'

Kurt let himself fall backwards on his bed in his dorm. It was days like these he was more than happy he had a single dorm room. The only reason being his mid-semester transfer, but still.

He sighed. On top of all he'd heard people say behind his back, when they thought he wasn't listening, this was just that bit too much.

Apparently, he was too feminine, according to almost anyone he'd ask, but when he tried to be more manly, it was wrong, too?

Kurt just couldn't win either way, could he?

And the worst part was that Arthur was right.

Blaine had fallen for the GAP guy first, didn't he? And the GAP guy was rather masculine, even though he could've used a good haircut, because that mop of hair looked like someone had made his hairdryer explode that morning.

But it didn't change the fact that the guy was indeed rather masculine.

And Kurt just… wasn't.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, not really wanting to see anyone at the moment.

'Door's open.' He grumbled.

'Hey Kurt.' Wes's way too cheerful voice said, and the fact that he was there meant that David was there too. Those two were barely ever separate. You'd almost think they were in some kind of attached-to-the-hip-relationship. Even though both of them denied it and had girlfriends…

'What do you want?' Kurt's answer to them being there came out way harsher than he'd intended and he hadn't even looked up.

'Well, well, no need to be so grumpy.'

'Yeah, dude, what's wrong?' Why was it always David who had to ask such questions?

'Nothing.'

'HAHAHAHAHAyeah, we're not buying that, Kurt. Come on.'

Kurt sighed and lifted his arm, looking at them for a moment before covering his eyes again.

'I'm just a little sick of hearing how feminine I am.' He mumbled, hoping they'd NOT ask.

'Wait, what?' The confusion just oozed from the two other boys' words. Yes, they had indeed spoken at the same time, but Kurt wasn't even surprised by that anymore. He just sighed again and sat up.

'How could Blaine possibly like a FEMININE guy like me?' Kurt looked down, not wanting to see the other two boys' faces. Mainly, he was just afraid they'd laugh at him.

'Huh? What're you guys talking about?' Another voice could be heard and the three teenagers looked at the person standing in the doorway. Blaine.

Kurt turned completely red and looked the other way, just waiting for a hole to appear in the ground and for himself to disappear. Not that that'd be happening anytime soon.

'Kurt? I did hear what you said, but seriously? What did you mean?' Kurt glanced at Blaine from the corner of his eye and sighed, knowing that if he didn't tell them, they'd pester him about it 'till no end, and he really didn't want that to happen.

'I ran into Arthur this morning.'

'Oh, God.' Blaine, Wes and David said at the same time. Everybody knew that Arthur was jealous, because he had his eye set on Blaine. But it was common knowledge that Blaine only had eye for Kurt. And most of all, it was known that Arthur knew just what to say to make people feel like crap. Which was exactly the reason why most people tried to avoid the guy.

'He said I was exactly the opposite of what Blaine usually falls for, which is masculine guys.' Kurt mumbled, but it was loud enough for the three friends to hear.

Wes and David exchanged glances and then looked at Blaine, whose eyebrows couldn't get much higher. Or maybe they could… Wes made a mental note to figure that out later.

Suddenly, Blaine went to stand in front of Kurt, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, now looking down as far as possible, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Blaine got to his knees, making Kurt look at his face.

'Kurt. I told you that YOU move me. No one else does. Everything about you moves me. But you know what moves me the most?'

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, silently asking for Blaine to continue.

Blaine just smiled.

_'You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed.'_

'Oh my God.' Kurt said softly as Wes and David started to sing along with Blaine.

_'Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head._

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night.'_

Suddenly, Blaine got up and started dancing some weird dance. That is, if it could have been qualified as a dance, but it honestly looked more like a monkey trying to imitate some strange ritual dance or something. Kurt giggled.

_'You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_Ohh, you make me smile.'_

By the end of the chorus, Blaine had sat down on Kurt's lap. He smiled as he lay his head on his shoulder, only to have Kurt tilt up his head to give him a small kiss on the mouth, which quickly became a deeper kiss.

'Guys, we're still here, you know?' Wes said half-heartedly, only to be waved away by both boys.

Both Wes and David sighed, leaving the couple alone. They had a certain person to find.


	7. So Damn Beautiful

**This song has been stuck in my head for the entire day by now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_So Damn Beautiful – Poloroid._

He didn't talk.

Blaine had no idea why, but the beautiful boy sitting in front of him on the other side of the table didn't talk. Actually, he'd never even heard him make so much as one sound.

And honestly, he wanted to know everything about the boy.

Because, God, the boy was so damned beautiful.

The dean had told Blaine to give the boy a tour through Dalton and had told him his name was Kurt Hummel. So he had, but even after three weeks of being at Dalton, he still didn't speak.

'Kurt?'

Kurt looked up from his History book. He raised his eyebrows at Blaine, signalling for him to say what he wanted to say.

'Why is it that you don't talk?' Blaine asked, trying to sound gentle, to not sound like he was pushing Kurt to say anything. Not that it seemed to work, because Kurt looked away. Suddenly, he turned and bowed down to get something out of his bag. A piece of paper and a pen.

'Why do you want to know?' Kurt wrote down and he passed the paper to Blaine.

'Honestly, I've never heard you talk and was only wondering if there was a reason behind it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course.' Blaine panicked a little, not wanting to scare Kurt away.

Suddenly, Kurt seemed to not be looking at Blaine, but something behind him. Blaine turned and saw that the bell would be ringing within seconds. Which it did.

So Blaine began packing, knowing he had to go while Kurt had another free period. As Blaine stood up, he nodded at Kurt, who gave him a piece of folded paper, which said:

'Open this later, after your classes.'

Blaine shot Kurt one other questioning glance. Kurt just smiled at him and Blaine took off, racing towards his class.

At the end of the day, Blaine started walking towards his dorm room, all the while reading the little folded paper Kurt had given him.

'I've been ridiculed because of my voice one too many times. Since I'm a countertenor, I have a very high voice, especially for a guy.'

Blaine stopped walking. So Kurt was a countertenor. And he was bullied for his voice too many times?

All Blaine wanted was to hear Kurt's voice now, to hear him talk about the things he liked, stories about his family, everything. He wanted to know everything about Kurt.

So he ran towards Kurt's dorm room. Once he was there, he heard a rather high voice. Singing.

'What do you think of me?

Are you quite proud of this make-believe?'

That was enough for Blaine.

Without even bothering to knock, he threw open the door to reveal Kurt standing in the middle of the room.

'Blaine.' Kurt said.

And that was the first time Blaine had ever heard the boy speaking.

It was also the moment he could feel himself falling completely for the pale countertenor, even without knowing him at all.


	8. Give your heart a break

**I asked a friend of mine to give me one random song and this is what she said.  
Honestly, I had never even heard of this song before. Actually, it's a pretty welcome break from the music I usually listen to.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

Give Your Heart A Break – Demi Lovato.

'Then get the hell out!' The blond-haired boy screamed.

'FINE!' Kurt screamed back, before running towards the door, putting on his shoes and coat, then grabbing his bag and running out of the door.

Just ten minutes later, the 22-year old boy sat in a coffee shop in the middle of New York City, sipping his non-fat mocha, thinking over what had just happened.

James and he had been fighting a lot lately. They fought about everything, from accusing the other of cheating to little things that annoyed them about each other.

It was enough. That last fight was the straw. He'd broken up with James and while he'd expected himself to feel heartbroken, he felt relieved instead.

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled softly. They were done.

Honestly, he'd been scared of James the past few months. He got angry very easily and yelled a lot. It had scared Kurt 'till no end and had made him decide to give his heart a break for once, instead of falling head over heels for the next guy he saw.

Just as he thought about all the times James had yelled at him for no apparent reason at all, he felt a rush of some warm liquid thrown over him. His eyes shot open and he yelped because of the heat, jumping up from shock.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just slipped out of my hand and I am incredibly sorr-' Blue eyes met hazel ones and it was like the world around them disappeared, even if it was for less than a second. All the sound disappeared and Kurt could feel his heart beating faster as he saw the hazel eyes of the boy with the crazy curly hair widen upon seeing.

'I'm really sorry…'

'It's okay.' Kurt softly smiled, just as the boy did the same.

'I'm Blaine.' Hazel eyes said.

'…Kurt.' It was then that Kurt decided that giving his heart a break might not be the best idea for now.


	9. Lucy

**This is a rather sad story... I have no idea why I wrote this... Again...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

'_Hey Lucy, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today.' ~Skillet._

Kurt had been acting weird all day.

Blaine sighed, trying to think of reasons why Kurt was avoiding him. Maybe he'd said or done something wrong? But he really couldn't think of anything.

'What's wrong, man?' Wes asked, mouth half-full with pizza. They were sitting in the cafeteria of Dalton. Blaine had shoved his pizza away, not really feeling like eating now that his boyfriend was acting the way he was.

Kurt wasn't talking. He was avoiding Blaine any way possible. He wasn't at the cafeteria with them, even though he usually always was. He didn't seem happy at all.

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt had been acting normal the day before, so maybe something happened in between.

What if it was something bad that had happened?

'Blaine?' Wes asked again, causing Blaine to look up.

'Huh?' Both Wes and David rolled their eyes at Blaine's brilliant reply.

'What's wrong?'

Blaine looked away.

'Kurt's been avoiding me and I don't know what I did wrong.' Blaine unconsciously pouted, which the other two boys chuckled at. Blaine frowned at his two (so-called) best friends.

'Kurt's been avoiding EVERYONE, Blaine. Not just you.'

'Wes is right for once-'

'Hey!'

'-This morning, I wanted to ask him to sit next to me in class. He just looked at me, then looked away and went to sit somewhere alone.'

'Yeah, and I saw him in the hallways on the way here and called out his name. He just looked over his shoulder and then started walking really fast. When I turned the corner, I saw him walking up the stairs, so I gave up and came here.'

All three of the boys frowned, until Blaine stood up and grabbed his bag.

'I'm going to go and look for him.'

As Blaine started walking out of the cafeteria, Wes and David shot each other a glance. Then both of them got up and ran after Blaine, pizza forgotten.

'Blaine, maybe he just wants to be alone for a while if something bad happened.'

'Or maybe he just has a really bad day and needs to be alone?'

At this, Wes looked at David, surprised at the boy's thoughtfulness, while he usually is too blunt and occupied with other thoughts to think about other people and the possibility of them having a bad day.

Wes sighed. David looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'Dude, what's up with you?'

'Nothing. You just grew up so fast.'

'What the hell?' David's eyes went wide at the odd comment of his best friend.

'Guys, focus, please.' Blaine said, slightly annoyed at his friends acting as if they weren't looking for Kurt to ask what was wrong.

'Sorry.' The other two said simultaneously.

Just then they rounded the corner and ended up in the hall in which both the front door and the stairs were. They saw the door closing and through the window next to the door, they saw the familiar figure of their favourite endearing spy walking down the stairs that led to the parking lot of Dalton. The three boys glanced at each other and then back at Kurt, who was walking towards his car.

'Let's follow him.' David said, already looking quite excited at the prospect of following their spy as if they were spies themselves. Really something for David to think that way.

'I have my car keys in my pocket, so we'll take my car.' Wes and David were already speed walking towards the front door, while Blaine just looked utterly shocked.

'Guys…' Blaine frowned, but ran after his best friends, just being glad they didn't have any classes that afternoon.

'I still think this is a bad idea.' Blaine grumbled as they hid just around the corner of some flower shop they'd seen Kurt walking in.

'Dude, relax.'

'David's right. We're just worried about him. You of all people can't really blame us, now can you.' Wes smirked, while Blaine scowled at him, knowing Wes had a point.

'But still…' Blaine began.

'What if it's something private? Like he's just visiting someone he hasn't seen in a long time and he was just nervous about it… Or maybe someone who's sick?'

'Blaine, stop making excuses. It's not helping our mission.' David grumbled at him.

'Since when is this a mission? And anyway, I still think we shouldn't invade his privacy.'

'Quiet. There he is.' Wes shushed the other two boys and peeked around the corner, watching Kurt cross the road, and walking in the opposite direction of where the boys were standing.

'Come on, guys.'

David was already silently walking after Kurt, making sure to keep a decent amount of distance between the three boys (the other two boys had followed him the moment he began to walk) and Kurt himself.

Kurt was carrying two bouquets of all kinds of beautiful flowers.

'Does anyone have any idea why he's carrying two bouquets?'

Wes looked at the other boys, but they shook their heads.

Not even five minutes later, there were dark-grey clouds above their heads, signalling bad weather. Kurt suddenly stood still, causing the other three to stand still too, hoping he wouldn't turn around. But suddenly, he walked towards something on his left.

Blaine, Wes and David, who had been hiding behind a wall, quickly but at the same time quietly walked over to where Kurt had gone.

It was a cemetery.

'Guys…' But Blaine had no idea what else to say. He knew he should leave his boyfriend alone at the moment, but all he wanted to do was wrap the pale countertenor in his arms.

Wes and David seemed to understand.

'But why two bouquets?' Wes asked again, but not very willing to go and ask Kurt, not only because he knew Kurt deserved some privacy, but also because he hated cemeteries.

Suddenly, it started raining heavily. Wes quickly grabbed the umbrella he'd taken with him from the car and within seconds, the three boys stood under the umbrella.

'Guys, what about Kurt?' Blaine asked his friends with wide eyes full of concern.

Wes and David both looked as if they wanted to say something, but then glanced at each other and then at Kurt, who was standing in the middle of the cemetery.

The pale boy was looking down, already having put down the flowers on two graves that were right next to each other. He didn't even seem to have noticed the cold rain pouring down on him.

Blaine bit his lip. He really wanted to find a reason to go over there, to his boyfriend and hug him.

'Maybe we should at least bring him the umbrella.' Wes offered, seemingly having read the curly haired singer's mind.

At this, Blaine's face lit up.

'Come on, then.'

Less than a minute later, they were standing right behind Kurt.

Their faces softened when they read what was on the two gravestones.

'_Mollie Elizabeth Hummel'_

'_Lucy Elizabeth Hummel'_

Kurt turned around and gave the three of them a weak smile.

'Hi, guys.' He said, not even looking slightly surprised.

The three boys gave him smiles back. Kurt looked down for a second before turning his head back at the gravestones.

The other boys simultaneously stepped forward to make sure Kurt was standing under the umbrella too.

Granted, each of them had almost half of their bodies still standing in the rain, but they didn't care.

'What happened?' Wes asked softly and very careful. He didn't want to hurt Kurt or offend him or do anything wrong at all, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

Kurt looked back at him. Then he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he began talking.

'My mother, Mollie, had come to pick me up from school and she'd brought the one year old Lucy with her. Lucy was my baby sister. It was raining heavily back then too.

I was sitting in the backseat of the car, on the right side. Lucy was on the left side. My mother was behind the wheel.  
We came across some intersection, but there was an apparently very drunk driver in a heavy-loaded truck. I only remember headlights, my mother screaming and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. Both my mother and Lucy were gone.

Today is eleven years ago that it happened.'

Kurt had tears streaming down his face, while Blaine had his arms wrapped around him. Wes and David had tears in their eyes too, but didn't really know what else to do.

So they let Kurt cry for a while, until he calmed down and smiled at them apologetically.

'Sorry about that.'

'It's okay.'

'Yeah, man. Don't worry about it.'

And Blaine just smiled at him.

'We should head back to Dalton. Otherwise we'll all get a cold because of me.' Kurt chuckled weakly.

So they started walking back towards their cars.

'Kurt, would you mind if I drove you back to Dalton?' Blaine asked shyly.

'Sure.' Kurt gave him his keys. Blaine softly smiled to himself, knowing Kurt must have trusted him completely, otherwise he wouldn't have let him drive his Navigator.

'Kurt?' Wes asked.

'Yes, Wes?' Kurt smirked.

'Why is it that you didn't seem surprised when we were there with you? At the cemetery, I mean?'

'Let's just say you guys seriously need to work on your spying skills.'

'Huh?'

'I could hear you guys talk when I was in the flower shop.'

At this, the three other boys looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Even Kurt smiled.

* * *

**I have no idea why I ended the story like that. It was all suspicion and angst-y and then it ended really lame and I am so sorry and I have no idea why I did it and please don't hate me now.**

**End.**


	10. That's When You Know

**So... I don't think this one makes much sense, but I'm not really the kind that writes a lot of dialogues and stuff... Or the kind that can think of funny things...**

* * *

_When you finally get that feeling, it'll be as clear as the air you're breathing. ~ Gareth Gates_

Blaine had already had a few boyfriends before he even met Kurt.

There weren't many, just two, but both of them had been complete assholes in their sort relationships.

The first one was called Scott.

He tended to belittle Blaine, always pointing out his flaws, the subjects he wasn't good at, at school.  
He always pointed out that Blaine wasn't the tallest of all guys. That was a point that had always bothered Blaine. But he had no idea how to break it off with Scott. He wanted to. He wanted to break up with the guy.

He just hadn't known how.

It had taken a family dinner, another rude comment of Scott about how Blaine always failed to grab the books on the top shelf in school, which meant he had to do it.

It had also taken Blaine finally bursting out in tears at dinner itself, feeling so incredibly bothered and horrible about himself that he couldn't take it anymore.

And it had taken both Blaine's father and mother, but most of al, Cooper, Blaine's brother all yelling at Scott, screaming at him to get the hell out of their house and stay away from Blaine, for Blaine to give up his relationship with Scott.

He had told Scott they were over as the guy, angry at the fact he was yelled at, walked over to his car.

'You're breaking up with me? Fine. I don't need such a pathetic cry baby like you anyway.'

That had hurt Blaine back then. Especially when Scott had another boyfriend not a week after their break-up, smirking at Blaine.

That had left Blaine hurt for a long time, until he met Gary.

He seemed like a sweet guy at first, stumbling over his words as he had asked Blaine out on a date, which soon turned into another (also short-lived) relationship.

The problem was that he got angry very, very fast. Another problem was that, while his relationship with Scott was before he went to Dalton, before the Sadie Hawkins dance, even, his relationship with Gary was at Dalton itself.

The reason that this was a problem, was the fact that Gary wasn't the only one with an anger management issue.

Thanks to his getting beaten up, Blaine got angry very fast. Honestly, he wasn't sure why, but his shrink told him it was a combination of self defence and trauma. The reason he even had a shrink to go to was because he'd gotten angry and slightly aggressive at home and it had scared his parents.

Either way, because they both had anger management issues, they fought a lot. Eventually, they broke up, knowing it was no use to keep on fighting, but honestly getting a little sick of the other because of the fighting.

And while they had sat with each other and talked it through calmly, it was still a pretty bad break-up, even if they just liked each other, but never loved each other.

And then Blaine met Kurt.

And if he was very honest with himself, Blaine could admit to himself the exact moment he fell in love.

'Excuse me…'

He'd just turned around, ready to help whoever was behind him, most likely about to ask for Blaine's help.

And then he saw an angel.

Which later turned out to have a name. Kurt.

But he wouldn't let himself be honest, not for months.

But of course, his not being honest with himself only led to dramas like the dating with Rachel thing, or the Jeremiah thing. Blaine still cringed when either of them were so much as offhandedly mentioned.

Either way, unlike the others had done, Kurt gave him a whole new feeling. A good one, though.

The feeling was so obvious to him, yet he noticed it over and over again. A bit like when you suddenly start paying attention to your breathing. You're suddenly aware of everything you're capable of thanks to the breathing.

For Blaine, that was how it felt when he was with Kurt. Even though he still felt horrible about the fact that it took him a few months to find this out, he was glad he noticed.

Every time he was with Kurt, he felt capable of catching the sun and the moon at the same time, among with all the stars, only for this boy.

Kurt was also the only boy he had told everything about the beating and about his past boyfriends, about how he ended up with the Warblers, and other things like secrets he'd never told anyone.

He trusted Kurt and Kurt trusted him. They were completely honest with each other and while they'd both had their moments they kept things from the other, hurting each other immensely in the process, they managed to fight for their relationship, which was an accomplishment if you looked at the rest of the New Directions.

They learned from their mistakes and made sure to hold on to each other. They kept learning new things about the other they hadn't known before and to Blaine, that was the greatest joy there was in life.

Yes, to him, Kurt was certainly like the air he was breathing. He could never, ever get enough.

* * *

**Yay. Reviews are very cute things. Most of them, at least. I like cute things. **


	11. She is my sin

**I love Klaine AU's. I really do. Especially with all the Klaine Break-Up rumours going around everywhere.**

**I really don't like those rumours. I really, REALLY don't.**

**Therefore, I am going to drown myself in Klaine AU fics. But to start with that, I wrote one myself.**

* * *

_She is my sin – Nightwish._

It wasn't allowed, Kurt told himself while he couldn't help but stare at his new neighbour.

Kurt lived in a tiny house with only a few rooms. It was 1956 after all, things weren't expected to turn out great in the economy anytime soon. Kurt was just glad to have a job as journalist for a newspaper. It had caused him a lot of trouble to find a job, and even more to be able to hold on to it.

Which was why he wasn't allowed to look at men the way he did.

He wasn't allowed to be gay.

But then, his new neighbour had arrived and he could simply not keep his eyes off of him.

The man had dark, curly hair and dressed very nice, with bowties, suits and shiny shoes.

Kurt honestly wondered what a man that looked as rich as him did in a neighbourhood like this. But he couldn't ask the guy. He was terrified to give himself away.

So he kept quiet, instead staying focused on his work.

It was seven in the evening and Kurt was just finishing an article he had to have done before work the next day, when the bell rang. Kurt frowned.

He never got visitors and if he did, they were either his father and stepmother, his stepbrother or one of his friends, which weren't all that many people.

He got up and walked towards the door. He unlocked it. He was used to having a lock on the door. The neighbourhood he lived in was full of criminals, most of which were thieves, or homeless people who were looking for a warm place to stay. He just never knew who he could or could not trust. Not there.

But when he opened the door, his jaw dropped. There was a man standing in front of him.

'Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you.'

Kurt shook his head and felt his cheeks colouring a violent shade of red.

'H-hi. Nice to- Nice to meet you, too.' He cursed his voice at that moment, as it got higher the more he spoke.

'I was wondering if it was alright if we talked for a bit. Get to know my neighbours, you know?'

'S-Sure. Come in.'

So, the curly-haired man named Blaine Anderson walked in and once they both had tea and were settled on the old couch in Kurt's tiny living room, they talked.

And talked.

And talked.

It appeared they had a lot in common.

* * *

Weeks later, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel had become very good friends and Blaine sometimes came over at Kurt's place or Kurt came over at Blaine's, even when there were friends.

One night changed it all though.

They were sitting on Kurt's couch once again, talking about their week. Kurt hadn't really noticed Blaine's eyes constant flicker towards Kurt's lips, but what he did notice was that Blaine seemed to be very quiet and it worried him.

'Blaine? Are you alright? You're awfully quiet, you know. If I'm boring you, please just tell me.'

Blaine just grunted a vague reply, while shaking his head in a 'no'.

Then he licked his lips and put a hand on Kurt's cheek. And before he knew it, Kurt felt a pair of warm lips on his own. A jolt of excitement went through him, but Blaine pulled away before he could properly kiss him back. Kurt opened his eyes, wide in surprise, to find Blaine staring at him with a look of horror, embarrassment and shock on his face.

'I-I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. I-'

'Blaine-

'I should go.'

Blaine's face was red and tears were pouring down his cheeks as he ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

For a couple of minutes, Kurt just… Sat there. Thinking.

He knew his father wouldn't like the fact that he wanted something like a relationship with Blaine. Or any boy actually.

That wasn't because he did not support Kurt or was disgusted with him or thought it was wrong or anything like that.

It was because it was the rest of the world that thought it was wrong for two men to love each other unconditionally. Or to be together at all.

They saw it as unnatural, no matter if it really was or not.

Kurt knew he'd get trouble if anyone found out.

Kurt knew people would hate him. He knew he could lose his friends and more than likely even his own stepbrother Finn would hate him for it.

He knew it could be a risk for his job.

He also knew he didn't really care about any of that.

But what was the most obvious thing…

It was the fact that he was undoubtedly, undeniably and utterly head over heels for Blaine.

And Blaine seemed to love him back.

Without another thought, he jumped up and in less than a minute, he was standing in front of Blaine's door, hand heaved to knock. He bit his lip, tasting just a little of Blaine there and knocked.

It almost took a whole minute, but at last, the door was opened, revealing Blaine, tear streaks still very much visible on his face. His eyes were red and a little puffy and the look of pure fear returned as he realized it was Kurt standing right in front of him.

'Kurt, I am so sorry. Please don't tell anyone.'

He sounded miserable and that alone was enough for Kurt to push him back inside Blaine's own house and close the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and once Kurt had pulled the curtain along the window, effectively shutting out the rest of the world, he turned to Blaine, who somehow managed to look even more scared and impossibly adorable.

Before he was even aware of what exactly he was doing, he had his arms around Blaine's neck and he kissed him.

'Mmpf.' Blaine tried to talk, but got lost in Kurt's kisses. After a few minutes of heated kisses, Blaine started pulling him towards the bedroom. They fell on the bed together, Blaine on top of Kurt and after two exclamations of 'Oof', things got more heated very, very soon.

'Blaine?'

'Yeah?' The guy breathed out.

'I… I know I'm already 23 years old… But I've never… Never really done anything like this.' Kurt said, obviously embarrassed.

'Well, then, Kurt. Want to know a secret?'

'Um, sure?'

'Me neither.'

Just for a second, Kurt stared at Blaine, who now only had a pair of underwear left, surprised at this secret.

'Really?'

'Really.'

They smiled.

Hours later, the two of them were just lying in bed, staring at each other.

Kurt knew this was the very start of an apparently sinful relationship between the two of them.

But both of them were aware of the fact that neither of them minded the other being their so-called 'sin'.

Because they loved. They were in love. And no opinions could change that.


	12. You found me

**For some reason, I picture Blaine having this fear.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_'You found me'- Kelly Clarkson._

It was weekend and six boys were sitting in Blaine's room. An Asian looking boy was sitting on the desk chair. A black boy was sitting on the floor with two other boys. One had blond-died hair and the other had brown hair that curled around his ears.

On the bed, the last two boys were cuddling once again. One of them had black, gelled down hair and the other had a bright coloured scarf around his neck.

'Um, guys? Are we going to keep on sitting and arguing or is one of us finally going to grab the damn DVD?' Wes said, shifting in the chair, complaining but not feeling like getting up.

'Why don't you do it?' David asked, while Nick slumped against Jeff, who put his chin on top of his head, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt heaved a deep sigh, before groaning as he stood up with some difficulty due to Blaine not wanting to let go of him and he walked towards the shelf where the DVD stood.

'There you go. Now quit complaining and watch the movie.'

Only ten minutes later, the boys were watching with great interest. None of them noticed the storm coming up outside, until a bright flash of light appeared, along with a booming thunder, almost at the same time.

Someone yelped in a very high tone.

But the four boys sitting in boys didn't really care about the thunder and were only a little annoyed at the interruption of the yelp.

'Kurt, dude, it's just thunder.'

'Yeah, man, no need to worry.'

'That wasn't me.'

The four boys frowned in unison and turned to face the pale boy, who had sat down on his knees instead of lying on his stomach. His head was turned to Blaine, who had previously been leaning against the headboard.

He had now hid his face in a pillow, another pillow pulled over his head. He was whimpering and so, so obviously scared.

Kurt looked back at the other boys, who looked at one another too.

All of them wondered what was going on. But as another flash of light lit the room, accompanied by yet another loud thunder and as Blaine curled into a little ball, pulling the covers from his bed over himself and hiding even deeper in the pillows, whimpering loudly, their questions were answered.

Blaine was terrified of thunder.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the four boys, who looked at Wes questioningly.

He was, after all, the one who thought of solutions most of the time.

Wes bit his lip and stood up, walking over to the television and turning it off, switching on the light. Suddenly, Blaine was very visible.

Well, the fact that he was afraid was very visible. Because Blaine himself wasn't visible, being completely wrapped up in blankets and pillows lying on top of him.

Honestly, he just looked like a scared, shaking pile of blankets and pillows.

Wes beckoned Kurt to help Blaine, while the other three boys stood up quietly and went outside to put on their pyjamas and brush their teeth. Wes himself left too, leaving Kurt with Blaine.

'Blaine? Can you please come out of your blankets and pillow castle now?'

'…No.'

'Please?' Kurt asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. He started petting what he thought was Blaine's shoulder.

'Come on, now.'

Slowly, Blaine's head surfaced. He was wide-eyed, first peeking through before surfacing his entire head. There were hints of tears visible in the corner of his eyes.

'Blaine…'

He pouted.

'I feel ridiculous. Did I scare everyone away?'

'No, I guess they just thought it was a good idea to give you some privacy. Are you really that scared of thunder?'

'Like I said, I feel ridiculous.'

'You're not ridiculous, though.'

'I am. I mean, who the hell is scared of thunder.'

'I used to be scared of certain colours and not just because they looked terrible in fashion.'

'Then why were you scared of it?'

'No real reason. THAT is ridiculous. You're not.'

They both smiled at each other, but when another thunder came, Kurt had not expected to suddenly have an armful of a whimpering Blaine clutching the back of his shirt.

Kurt just smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

It was okay to be afraid.


	13. I will not bow

**Haven't updated this one in a long time... Oops. Enjoy.**

* * *

He'd pushed him away. It had been a reflex, though, not a conscious decision.

Vaguely, he registered a slam of a fist against the locker. He noticed a growl and someone walking against his shoulder, nearly knocking him to the floor.

But he felt numb.

He didn't even know how to feel, if he was honest.

Because Karofsky had just kissed him. Karofsky, the boy who had tormented him ever since he had started High School.

Kurt closed his eyes and touched his lips, trying to ignore the urge to rub his sleeve over them to get rid of the gross feeling, taste and smell Karofsky's lips had left there. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bench standing right next to him.

When he'd first started High School, he'd convinced himself, with a little help from his Dad, that everything would be better than middle school, when people had already noticed he was very different from the other boys.

He didn't like to get his clothes dirty and had already had a very great sense of fashion ever since he was only a little kid and helped his mother, Mollie, pick out his clothes. He had a very neat sense of fashion, too.

Whereas the 'normal' children wore shirts and jeans and sneakers and sometimes a hoodie if it was cold, Kurt's wardrobe consisted of bowties, khaki's, button-ups, nice sweaters and all kinds of very different shoes, like the polished ones he wore when he and his parents went to see a musical, and his favourite pair of red boots that had obviously come from the girl's section of the store.

That alone had set him apart from the group and had gotten him a few teases.

His love for musicals had, as well as the fact that he rather played house with the girls than soccer with the boys.

In itself, it hadn't even been that bad.

But then came middle school. Boys didn't always want much to do with the girls, but Kurt did. Just not in the way normal guys would want. This had made both guys and girls want to stay away from him. They realized there was something strange about him, which made him not fit in anywhere.

But his father told him that High School would probably be better.

It turned out that the opposite was true.

It was much worse.

Two weeks into High School and he'd already been thrown into a dumpster twice, been slushied four times and he had lost count of how many times people seemed to like the sound of his back hitting the metal lockers, leaving his back bruised and him having trouble sleeping, because he could not seem to get comfortable due to the bruises.

Karofsky had always been one of the worst, barely ever passing up the chance to get him to be slushied by his teammates or slushying him. He shoulder-checked him regularly, even taking his time to walk towards Kurt to throw him against a locker, even if he had been walking on the other side of the hallway.

This had learned Kurt to keep his head low when he saw Karofsky, as much as he hated feeling that pathetic and humbled.

It had saved him from a couple of bruises, though.

But then came this year, and it had only worsened.

The dumpster tosses had become a daily thing, whenever Karofsky caught Kurt walking over the parking lot alone, he'd run up and get his friends to help him with the dumpster toss.

Slushies were thrown not only by Karofsky and Azimio, but Karofsky had apparently managed to tell the entire team to target him.

Locker slams became more and more painful and regular.

Some days, Kurt didn't even want to get up, but he told himself he should not give up because of a bunch Neanderthals. And it was that thought that had made him survive the days.

But now, something had happened to Kurt that he had never expected.

Ever since he met Blaine, he walked through the corridors with his head held high again, for the mere reason that he knew he had someone to talk to. Someone that noticed and that knew what it was like to be bullied for something you had no control over.

It had given him courage, mostly because of the texts he and Blaine sent to one another.

He'd been happy to have such a good friend.

And because he'd kept his head held high, he was a more obvious target.

So when Karofsky had hit his phone out of his hands, and had carelessly thrown him against a locker, he had felt a rush of courage and had followed him, asking him what his problem was.

He wasn't sure what had been said after that, only that Karofsky had become increasingly frustrated.

And then, out of nowhere, there was the kiss.

Kurt hadn't kissed back.

How could he? How could he possibly kiss a boy who had tormented him all those years?

Kurt opened his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath, before he saw someone standing in the doorway.

It was a girl he vaguely recognized. She had a locker in the same row he had. She'd been standing by the locker when his phone had been hit out of his hands.

'Hi. I believe this is yours?'

Kurt looked at her hand, which had his phone in it. The screen of it was broken in several places, but it still worked. He took it.

The girl nodded and turned around, disappearing into the crowd without even so much as asking if Kurt was okay.

He merely sighed, though. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it. He'd expected people to ignore the fact that he must have looked everything but fine.

But he only took a deep breath, willing the feeling of his throat closing up at the thought of Karofsky and how near he most likely still was away.

He got up, but couldn't bring himself to walk out of the locker room, into a crowd full of people who didn't even look at him to see if he was okay when he was once again thrown into a locker.

So, instead of going to his lesson, he stood there, he didn't even know for how long.

Then he remembered something.

Blaine had told him he didn't have class around this time of day.

And Blaine had tried to help him more than his entire school.

Without another thought, Kurt unlocked his phone and searched for Blaine's number.

Just a moment, he hesitated, feeling like he might be annoying Blaine with constantly asking his help. But then again, Blaine had told him that if he needed someone to talk to, he could always call him, hadn't he?

So he pushed the 'Call'- button and waited for Blaine to pick up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Blaine. It's Kurt.'

* * *

**Because this scene wasn't there when it should've been.**


End file.
